The Fail Bros Trio
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Eh, well... This is a totally random story That I didn't have a good name for and it's about the fail bros trio! Basically their daily life XD ENJOY! :3 Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY IM GONNA USE MY OC NIKKI LIKE I USUALLY DO SO DEAL WITH IT. AND I KNOW PPL USUALLY DONT READ FICS WITH OCS IN IT BUT ITS UR LOSS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Nikkis P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up from the cold air against my face from the open window. Why was my window open In the middle of Winter? I sighed and got up to close it. I looked out the window to see the regular. Ice and snow. I walked into the bathroom, took a shower and then i changed clothes. I wore a yellow T-shirt, skinny jeans and I wore my usual messy ponytail. It being winter break I should be sleeping in but it's already 6:30 and I'm awake. Eh, who cares. I walked downstairs to the living room/kitchen. In the living room, on one couch I saw England passed out with a Beer bottle in one hand and his iPhone in the other. On the other couch, Prussia was passed out with a beer And On the kitchen counter was Denmark, face down on the counter.

"What the f*** is going on?" I thought out loud while staring at them.

Unfortunately all I got in reply was the sound of Prussia snoring.

_How did they get here?_

I then remembered waking up to the cold air from my OPEN WINDOW. Why in the world would they crash at my house? Why? I walked over to England and took his phone out of his hand. I swiped the lock screen and he was on his iTunes playing "What Does The Fox Say" By Ylvis. Wtf.

"YO DUDES, CHECK THIS OUT!"

_S***, America is here too. _

He ran down the stairs with MY Xbox game: Halo 2.

"OH S*** NIKKI IS AWAKE!" He screamed shocked to see me.

"What the heck is going on?" I said giving him a Deathstare.

"Dude... Uh... You angry?" He asked staring at me Blankly.

"No, I'm super happy about this." I said rolling my eyes.

"oh well that's good. Cause for a second there I thought-"

"NO DUMMY IM NOT HAPPY! WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY?"

Appearantly my screaming woke up the 3 boys.

"HUH? WHAT IN THE BLOODY EARTH IS GOING ON?" England yelled in shock

"SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW?" I asked deathstaring him

England stared at me blankly.

"America? Where did you come from?" England asked confused

"...dude, seriously? Check your messages." America said.

Blinking in confusion, England checked the messages on his phone. he read them out loud:

"You need to come here with me and Flying mint bunny..." He read out loud the message that HE sent to America.

He read the one from Alfred:

"Dude, I am not sure what is going on but sure, I'll be over in a few..."

Prussia chuckled from the corner.

"You Dumb A****! hehe I guess your just not as awesome as I am. HAHAHA SUCK IT LOOSAHS." He laugh screamed.

* * *

**HEY DUDES! AMERICA HERE HACKIN HER ACCOUNT! Just here to say... THIS STORY IS BORING! LETS KICK THIS THANG UP A NOTCH EH?**

* * *

**Alright, Wolfgirl here... so uh I agree with him! Lets!**

* * *

"Your all DumbA** B******!" I yelled in frustration.

"She's adorable!" Said a Drunk Denmark.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY! IM SO NOT ADORABLE!" I yelled back.

I hate it when people call me Adorable. How am I "adorable"?

"Nik, don't deny it. your cute when your raging." Denmark said kinda staring.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP DANE!" I said nervously and frustrated.

"Yeah watch out... She can kick hard..." America said remembering he time I kicked his leg on accident. And that was an accident and he thought it was hard! Heh, I'm pretty strong.

"Oh, would you shut up America? Your just a little wimp. Besides, I play soccer so I've seen kicks that probably make her kicks look like nothin'." Denmark said grinning.

"Dude, she plays soccer too! She's like really good. I've been to 12 out of 233-" America started

"238!" I corrected him

"Right, 238 games." He finished.

"Whatever, its not about the number of games." Denmark said. "Besides, she probably kicks like a girl."

Excuse me but i cant help my gender.

"WELL I CAN ALSO KICK YOUR A** LIKE A BAD-A** GIRL! SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"This is going to be so awesome, I can tell!" Prussia said excited.

Craptastic. The last thing Is Prussia getting involved.

"SHHHHH! Just shut up and watch wanker." England said trying to focus on what we were bickering about. ((He probably TRYING to focus because he CANT focus because he so friggin dizzy still.))

Wait, the last thing is ENGLAND. UGH.

"YA KNOW WHAT? IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW IDIOTS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"heh, she's right. Since I'm not drunk can I stay and play Halo? PLEEEEEEASE!" America begged me

"GOD DAMMIT. FINE YOU GUYS STAY AND CAN DO WHATEVER YA WANT BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO CLEAN FIRST. GOT IT?"

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

"Fine."

"WHY?" Prussia yelled in disbelief.

"YOUR SO FRIGGIN STUPID! YOU MADE THIS CRAP MESS SO YOU CLEAN IT UP!" I yelled in his face then slapped him.

"FINE!" He said and cursed under his breath.

"Alright. I think you all should know where everything is by now. So go."

I walked upstairs hoping they would actually listen to me for once. I highly doubt they would but they know I'm gonna kick there damn a**** if they don't.

* * *

**Alright... Well... Chapter one. I'll get chapter two goin soon! Pls leave a review if ya liked it! see ya in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heh, updated faster then usual! Here it**** is!**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

* * *

So I went upstairs, chilled and played some video games and I screwed around prank calling people... Heh.. This one lady was all like- actually nevermind. This isnt about that. So I was havin fun screwing around and crap when suddenly I heard this **CRASH **and **BANG **and 'IM SHO AWESOME! BECAUSE I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA'

So I ran downstairs to find a drunk Prussia throwing beer bottles ((he had just finished)) at the wall, and then Denmark ((who was also drunk and was drinking)) Playing halo and screwing up big time, England ((who was sober thank goodness)) "cooking" and America nomming on cookies.

"So, ya call this clean?" I said ticked off.

"THEY- *NOMNOM* WOULDNT *NOMNOM* LISTEN *omnomnomnomn* TO ME!" America said with his mouth full shoving more cookies in his face.

"...Do you expect anyone to listen to you like that?" I asked

"YESH. CAUSHE *NOMNOM* IHM *OMNNOM* DAH HEROZZZZZZ!" He yelled with his mouth still full.

"Good for you." I said rolling my eyes.

"He is so immature." England said taking a sip of his tea.

"Thanks for that, captain obvious." I said rolling my eyes again.

Meanwhile Prussia was drinking more and more and throwing more and more beer bottles at the wall. The sound of glass breaking filled the house ((not to mention my friggin ears)) and was starting to tick me off.

"PRUSSIA, WHAT THE HECK?" I said turning around and storming over to him and slapped him across the face again.

"WVHAT? ISNT THIS AWESOME? WHY ARE YOU UPSET?" He asked confused why I wasn't joining him.

"YOUR CRAZY! SERIOUSLY, CRAZY!" I yelled at him.

"SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS ALL MEH UNDERDOGS!" Denmark sang really out of tune.

"YOU WONT BE ANYTHING BUT LOUD, AND A SUPER ANNOYING DRUNK FREAK!" I finished in MY version of that song.

"Nice one Nik!" Denmark said happily.

HAPPILY. WHY, WHY?

Then I lost it and yelled "YOUR ALL PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW! DENMARK, YOUR ANNOYING AS HELL RIGHT NOW! HECK, NORWAY SAYS THAT ABOUT YOU WHEN YOUR SOBER SO F*** IT! PRUSSIA, YOUR MAKING A HUGE MESS AND YOUR JUST CRAZY! AMERICA QUIT EATING ALL THE COOKIES AND ENGLAND YOUR NOT HELPING BY TRYING TO KILL US WITH YOUR FOOD!"

"Uhmmm... Cya Nikki." America said and dashed for the door.

"Yeah I should go too-"

"ENGLAND YOUR STAYING RIGHT HERE AND EATING THE REST OF YOUR CRAP FOOD." I cut him off by yelling my lungs out at him.

Then he started mumbling some not very nice things and talking about how great his food is. Seriously though, its a piece of crap.

"Ah, you must be jealous because I'm having so much awesome fun and your not. No need to be jealous of my awesomeness." Prussia said with a smirk

"DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND SLAP YOU AGAIN!" I yelled. "I DONT EVEN WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS FRICKIN MESS ANYMORE. JUST GO!"

"You really think I'm going to leave that easily? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, how about NO WAY LOOSAH. The awesome prussia shall stay!" He responded.

"YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEED TO LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! ENGLAND TAKE YOUR CRAP FOOD WITH YOU."

England was gone before i finished my sentence with his food. Denmark was too into failing in his- I mean MY Video game and Prussia was doing his creepy laugh thing.

"FINE, STAY BUT IM TAKING ALL YOUR ALCOHOLIC DRINKS FROM YOU."

"Whatever... WAIT. WHAT? NO! GIVE EM- eh... i dont feel like it." Denmark said too into his video game and looking a bit dazed.

Prussia just kept with his creepy laugh thing.

So basically i took care of that... now to avoid them.

"Hey, Imma go upstairs." I said casually

"Mhm..."

-Insert Prussia's creepy laughter here-

Anyways... so i went upstairs in my room... screwed around for an hour or two and suddenly I heard someone coming upstairs and there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Nik, Im bored!"

God, does Denmark ever know how to leave someone alone? No. Hopefully hes not drunk right now... I mean i doubt he would be. I took care of the drinks awhile ago.

"Yeah, well so am I. So yeah. Nothin much we can do."

Hopefully he will leave me alone now.

"Hey, why dont we go... to the minimart and get some crap and hang for awhile?" He suggested.

Doesn't sound _too_ bad.

Then, I got an idea.

"Yeah, sure. Ill take ya for a little ride too."

"Ride? Bike ride?" He asked in confusion.

"Heh, you'll see. Just wait for me downstairs." I replied sure that this was going to be awesome. I haven't done this for awhile.

"Yeah okay... hurry up."

So he walked downstairs. I grabbed my black and white checkered sweater (I dont do coats.) and put on my usual knee-high Converses and walked out.

"Alright, ya ready?" I asked excitedly

"What's with the sudden attitude change? Actually never mind that. The REAL question is: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" He asked kind of frustrated.

"Me? Your an idiot if your askin' me that! I was only 30 seconds!" I said throwing my hands up. "Lets go."

We walked into the garage and I tossed him a motorcycle helmet. I put mine on and I swung onto my motorcycle.

"This is cool and all but... arent you fifteen?" He asked looking at me.

"Hey, Im ALMOST Sixteen and Ive had this thing since I was fourteen."

"pssht, HAD. Doesnt mean-"

"Okay, USED. Ya happy?"

"Whatever," he said putting the helmet on. "Just take it nice and slow... kay?"

"Suuuuuure."

He got on the motorcycle and i opened the garage and took off at 240 mph. Instantly, Denmark held on for dear life.

"THIS IS AWESOME! I HAVEN'T DONE THIS FOR SO LONG!" I yelled

"Y-Yeah, IF YOU CALL TOTALLY ILLEGAL AWESOME! PLUS WE ARE ON ICE SO BE CAREFUL!" He yelled back at me.

"Oh Shut up! Just relax." I said totally calm.

Hey, I used to do that all the time.

"RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX?" he asked squeezing me even tighter.

"Dude, just... relax. Enjoy."

"Nekota-"

"Two things: A. Shut up B. Call me by my first name please."

I sped up to 350 MPH

"NEKOTAAAAA!" Denmark yelled at me.

"Dude, Chill. And again, call me Nikki. Dont call me by my last name."

"NIKKI THIS IS INSANE! SLOW DOWN!"

"SHHHH! Just shut up and have fun. Imagine... its like... i dunno... a roller coaster or something."

Finally after that he stopped yelling.

So we pulled up to this minimart. And surprisingly we ran into Russia.

* * *

**WELL, I DECIDED TO STOP THERE. MUHAHAHA. **

**Russia: I shall kill them, da?**

**Me: RUSSIA! YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL THEM-**

**Russia: I shall use the pipe of pain on you, da?**

**Me: NO! NO! **

**Russia: Then I will kill them?**

**Me: *anime tear* we will see next chapter if you get away with it or not.**

**America: BUT THE HERO WILL SAVE THEM!**

**Me: AMERICA! **

**Prussia: NO I WILL CAUSE IM AWESOME**

**Me: STOP MAKING UP YOUR OWN VERSIONS! WE WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
